Rest in Peace
by nyAgodesu
Summary: Sedikit cerita dengan Hijikata yang tidak pernah berhenti dari tugasnya.


Hijikata menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah tidak tahu berapa halaman yang habis hanya untuk membalas surat-surat yang terkirim ke dalam Shinsengumi. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia lalu memiringkan kepalanya, hanya untuk melepaskan rasa pegal dan bunyi tulangnya yang berderik. Apakah ini juga tugas dari seorang yang berusaha untuk menyusuri jalan samurai sepertinya?.

Dengan kakinya yang mulai kesemutan ia berusaha untuk berdiri. Dibukanya pintu geser itu perlahan. Udara malam yang segar menerpa pipinya. Padahal saat terakhir kali ia melihat langit, matahari bahkan belum muncul di langit. Dan sekarang, ia malah melihat bulan yang bersinar menggantikan matahari. Hari ini terlalu cepat berlalu, sementara ia belum menyelesaikan seluruh surat-surat itu. Mungkin anggota yang lain bahkan sudah terlelap. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dan berjalan kaki sebentar, tetapi tiba-tiba ia teringat kembali akan surat-surat itu. Ah. Lebih baik kalau ia menyelesaikan kertas-kertas itu lebih dulu, agar nanti ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

.

 **Rest in Peace**

 **Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan milik Akatsuki Kaori**

 **Warning's: OOC, TYPO'S, dll.**

 **SALAM KENAL MINNA-SAMA**

 **Aku author baru di sini. Sebelumnya aku selalu buat fanfic di gintama, dan belakangan baru liat Shinsengumi Hakuouki XD. Jadi mohon kritikannya karena aku masih belum benar-benar dapat gambaran dari setiap chara~ yoroshiku!.**

.

Tap! Tap!

Langkah kaki itu terdengar beradu dengan kayu yang berderit. Suaranya kemudian berhenti, dan orang itu menghadap ke depan pintu yang tertutup. Tidak ada suara dari dalam. Apakah Hijikata tertidur?. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk memanggil atasannya dengar suara pelan, cukup terdengar tetapi tidak akan mengganggunya jika ternyata Hijikata tertidur.

" Fukuchou,"

" Masuk,"

Yamazaki segera menggeser pintu di depannya setelah mendapat izin dari Hijikata. Ia terkejut dan tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresinya sebelum Hijikata bertanya.

" Ada apa?" tanya sang wakil ketua Shinsengumi. Yamazaki hanya menggeleng-geleng, sementara matanya masih menatap tangan Hijikata. Ia terdiam, memilih kata-kata yang tepat dan akhirnya mengambil nafas.

" Fukuchou, ano... kertasnya," dan Hijikata yang seakan baru terbangun, menoleh ke bawah. Ah. Kuas yang ia pakai semalam suntuk tidak menulis di atas kertas. Sekarang mejanya kotor penuh tinta yang berantakan. Dan kertas yang sudah ia singkirkan masih putih bersih.

" ..."

" Fukuchou?" Yamazaki bertanya dengan hati-hati dan muka yang serius. Hijikata menaruh kuasnya, mengambil lagi lembaran kertas yang masih bersih, dan merapikannya. Dengan sigap Yamazaki mengambil meja Hijikata.

" Aku akan membersihkannya," tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, inspektur itu pergi dari hadapan Hijikata yang sekarang terdiam. Kepalanya pusing. Matanya kemudian tertarik pada surat-surat baru yang Yamazaki taruh tidak jauh darinya.

" Fukuchou, untuk sementara pakai meja yang ini," Yamazaki masuk ke dalam ruangan Hijikata kembali. Ah. Surat-surat yang tadinya baru ia ingin berikan kepada Hijikata sudah berpindah ke tangan Hijikata yang sedang dibacanya. Ia menelan ludahnya. Rasa khawatirnya membendung. Hijikata memaksakan dirinya terlalu keras. Bagaimanapun posisinya ia seharusnya mengambil waktu istirahat yang cukup, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Yamazaki. Tetapi seakan takut melukai perasaan Hijikata ia memilih untuk menyimpan pikirannya dalam diam.

" Terima kasih, Yamazaki,"

.

.

.

" Ia bisa mati loh?!" Heisuke spontan berteriak. Remahan kue yang ia kunyah terlontar ke pipi Yamazaki yang melaporkan kondisi Hijikata. Harada menghela nafasnya.

" Kau benar, aku tidak melihat Hijikata-san selama 3 hari ini," Saito berdiri. Ia meninggalkan mereka tanpa berbicara apapun, hingga Shinpachi memanggilnya.

" Oi! Saito! Kau mau ke mana?!"

Drap!

Shinpachi menarik tangan Saito. Ia segera berbalik, dengan muka paniknya Saito menatap mata Shinpachi dan mengerutkan keningnya.

" Fukuchou bekerja keras untuk kita! Aku tidak ingin ia jatuh sakit, karena itu-!"

" Karena itu tunggu dulu," sela Shinpachi. Harada tersenyum lebar sementara Todo tertawa.

" Ada apa...?" tanya Saito penuh curiga. Di antara suara tawa Todo yang keras Harada berusaha menjelaskan ke temannya yang penuh dengan emosi dan rasa cemasnya.

" Hijikata-san bukan hanya pemimpinmu, Saito," Harada membawa tubuhnya berdiri. Ia memegang kedua bahu Saito dan dengan suara menenangkan.

" Kita akan membuatnya tertidur dengan tenang!"

" Kenapa tidak kita biarkan saja ia melakukan apa yang ia inginkan?"

Mereka semua menoleh. Souji tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya.

" Ohayou, minna," sapanya.

" Souji, apa tidak apa kau berada di sini?" tanya Shinpachi. Souji memasang wajah bingungnya.

" Eh? Kenapa?"

" Sebentar lagi salju akan turun, dan batuk mu belum sembuh bukan?" tanya Harada yang membuat Souji akhirnya berkata 'oh'. Sembari terbatuk perlahan, Souji duduk dan bersandar ke tiang, tidak jauh dari Todo yang menghembuskan nafasnya yang berembun.

" Aku hanya berpikir kalau ada baiknya untuk menghirup udara luar,"

Perhatian semuanya sekarang teralih ke keberadaan Souji yang jarang berada di luar. Ia terlihat jauh lebih pucat dari beberapa minggu yang lalu. Berapa lamapun ia beristirahat batuknya seakan tidak ingin pergi dan semakin memarah. Mereka bisa mendengar betapa keras suara batuk Souji yang tidak berhenti di malam hari, dan seakan bukan rahasia lagi, semua bisa merasakan bahwa penyakit Souji bukan penyakit biasa. Saito mengangkat tangannya, lalu melepas syal yang ia kenakan, kemudian mengalungkannya di leher Souji.

" Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa, Saito-kun?" tanya Souji. Saito hanya mengangguk. Todo mengambil Haorinya yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan memakaikannya di pundak Souji.

" Sebaiknya kau kembali ke dalam. Udara di sini terlalu dingin," katanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan suara khawatirnya. Topik yang tadinya berpusat pada Hijikata, sekarang semuanya teralih ketika Souji duduk diantara mereka. Tertawa kecil, Souji berdiri.

" Membosankan. Padahal aku sengaja keluar untuk mencari hiburan. Ya sudahlah," Souji berjalan perlahan dan masuk kembali ke dalam bangunan yang mereka sudah sebut sebagai rumah sendiri. Todo tiba-tiba melompat dan mengerutkan dahinya.

" Aaah... Merepotkan. Ayo kita bicara di dalam! Di sini mulai terasa dingin," kali ini giliran Harada dan Shinpachi yang tertawa.

" Ayo kita ke dalam! Yamazaki juga!"

.

.

.

Deg!

Hijikata melebarkan matanya yang lelah. Ia lalu menoleh ke kanan. Di balik pintu itu, seseorang berdiri di sana. ia meraih pedangnya. Dan sebelum ia berdiri, tubuhnya limbung hingga ia terjatuh ke depan.

Bruuugh!

Sial. Kenapa kepalanya terasa sakit di saat seperti ini?!. Ia mencoba untuk bangkit, tetapi tangannya yang gemetaran karena terlalu banyak menulis tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Sekarang ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia masih bisa mengangkat pedangnya dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dan pintu di depannya di buka dengan keras.

BRAAAKH!

" HIJIKATA-SAAN!"

Ia segera menghela nafas ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Debaran jantungnya yang berdegup kencang sekarang jauh lebih tenang saat Saito masuk dan menopang kepalanya yang panas. Yamazaki duduk di sebelahnya dan mengambil tangan Hijikata. Ia segera mencari nadi Hijikata.

" Fukuchou! Kau seharusnya tidak memaksakan dirimu seperti ini!" suara Saito yang panik terdengar jelas di telinganya. Juga suara nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Padahal ia hanya menulis, tetapi mengapa seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah?. Apakah ia mulai melemah karena seluruh tugas ini?.

" YOSH! Aku sudah menggelar futonnya, Saito!" teriak Harada dengan semangatnya yang berkobar. Todo dan Shinpachi menyeringai. Mereka kemudian menutup pintu kamar Hijikata, dan untuk beberapa menit terdengar teriakan panik Hijikata yang dipegangi Shinpachi, sementara Todo menggantikan bajunya dengan baju tidur. Saat pintu kembali terbuka, Hijikata sedang memberontak setelah dipaksa berbaring di atas futonnya. Kondou-san tertegun kaget, sementara Souji yang berada di belakangnya tertawa hingga hampir sekarat melihat posisi Todo yang meniban Hijikata, dan Harada yang menarik bahu Hijikata untuk tidur.

" Kondou-san! Dengarkan aku! Bocah- bocah ini-!"

" Hijikata Toshizo, sebagai pemimpin Shinsengumi, aku, Kondou Isami, memerintahkanmu untuk beristirahat hingga 2 hari ke depan!"

" Eh?"

Gerakan Hijikata yang memberontak itu terhenti seketika ketika senyum Kondou-san perlahan muncul. Ia lalu menepuk kepala Hijikata perlahan sambil mengatakan,

" Otsukaresama deshita,"

Dan seakan beban yang terangkat, punggung Hijikata yang kaku sekarang jauh lebih lemas. Ia tertawa kecil.

" Bahkan kau harus turun hanya untukku, Kondou-san, aku benar-benar sudah menyusahkanmu," kata Hijikata. Dahinya sedikit mengerut, tetapi kemudian ia berbaring di atas futonnya. Ia tidak mungkin membantah perintah seorang pemimpin yang ia sangat kagumi. Tidak lama kemudian, ia segera tertidur. Dengkuran pulas itu di dengar oleh mereka yang sekarang jauh lebih tenang. tidak ada yang ingin membuat suara yang bisa menganggu tidur Hijikata.

Seandainya batuk milik Souji tidak keluar di saat seperti ini.

" UHUK! OHOK!" merutuk, Souji menutup mulutnya dengan erat. Walaupun ia tidak pernah peduli pada hal di sekelilingnya, ia benci menjadi perusak suasana. Apalagi ketika Kondou-san mengharapkan Hijikata bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Terburu-buru ia melangkah keluar dari sana, dengan kaki yang gemetaran dan tidak mampu berjalan lurus, ia akhirnya tersandung dan tersungkur, jatuh di atas kayu yang kembali berderik.

" SOUJI!"

' _sakit... nafasku..'_

" SOUJI! BERTAHANLAH!"

Kondou-san mengangkat bahunya, darah mulai mengalir dari mulut Souji, menetes ke lengannya yang sekarang dijadikan senderan untuk kepala Souji. Yamazaki datang setelahnya dan mengelap darah itu dari pipi Souji. Ia menoleh ke arah Kondou-san.

" Kita harus membawanya kembali ke dalam. Di sini terlalu dingin," katanya.

" Aku mengerti."

.

 **END**

 **.**


End file.
